You're Mine, All Mine
by RexieCakes
Summary: "You're mine Eli... All mine,"Clare yawned as her eyes started to close... Taking her into a deep sleep. "And you're mine Clare, All mine,"Eli replied as he kissed Clare on the lips, and then fell asleep with his Blue Eyes wrapped in his arms. ... ECLARE ONE-SHOT!


It was amazing... High School was done and summer was here.

Clare was very happy for this indeed, but not just because of a break from school... But because that meant in two months her and Eli would be living in New York together.

And if all of that wasn't enough... Eli was coming over to Blue Eye's house for a sleepover!

With her parents out of the house for the night, and Jake going to Katie's... It was a perfect idea!

"This is gonna be amazing!"Clare cheered to herself as she finished getting ready.

Clare knew Eli always thought she was beautiful, but the short haired girl always wanted to look good for her boyfriend... No matter what.

Then... After ten more minutes Clare heard the doorbell ring, and ran downstairs quickly to open it.

"Hey there, Miss Baby Blue!"Eli greeted as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Hey there, Mr Goldsworthy!"Clare replied as she smirked and kissed Eli back.

Then Eli broke the kiss and smiled down at his girl.

"Hey you should probably let me in now?"Eli suggested who was still standing outside the door.

"Of course come on!"Clare responded as she moved out of the way.

And with that Eli stepped into the home closing the door behind him.

"So what does my Baby Blue want to do?"The black haired boy questioned.

"Um... I don't know maybe watch a movie?"Clare offered.

"Sounds good!"Eli agreed as his girlfriend led him to the living room.

"So what do you wanna watch? After all you are the guest,"Clare said as she picked up the huge stack of DVDs from The Movie Shelf.

"Hmm... Let's see here,"Eli smirked as he looked through the movies.

"Oh this one, this one!"The goth boy yelled happily as he held up the movie Scream.

"NO! NO ELI NO! I NEVER WATCH THAT! IT'S JAKE'S!"Clare whined as a smile came across her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, but still you told I could pick! And don't worry about being scared I'll protect you,"Eli pointed out.

"Fine..."Clare groaned as she sat back on the sofa with defeat.

"Awesome! So let's get this party started!"Eli annocuned as he put the movie in the DVD player.

"Dear god I'm gonna regret this..."Clare thought as her only protection sat down next to her.

"I love you,"Eli added as he pulled his Blue Eyes to his side.

"I love you too,"Clare responded as she rested her head on Eli's shoulder.

* * *

Clare and Eli were half way through the movie... And unfortunately The Blue-eyed girl could not look at the TV screen anymore.

"OH MY GOD!"Clare cried as she clung to Eli and buried her face into his chest.

Eli couldn't but smile... His girlfriend was really adorable when she was scared.

"It's okay I'm here,"Eli added in a soft voice.

"T-TURN IT OFF!"Clare screamed as she heard another disturbing sound from the movie.

"Alright, Alright!"Eli replied as he got off the sofa and went over to the DVD player

Then suddenly the scary sounds went away... And Clare moved her hands away from her eyes.

"Thank you,"Clare stuttered as Eli sat back down next to her.

"No problem,"Eli responded as he pulled Clare into his arms and laid down.

"I'm sorry... I know you love that movie... I just ca-"However Clare didn't get to finish her sentence... When Eli's lips crashed into her's.

"It's fine, My Baby Blue! I own the movie anyways so I can watch it another time,"Eli said.

"Alright,"Clare replied as she snuggled into Eli's chest.

"Very cuddly tonight are we?"The Green-Eyed Goth added as he held Clare tightly.

"Indeed we are,"Clare answered as she closed her eyes and grinned.

"So am I,"Eli smirked as he nuzzled into Clare's neck.

"Dude! You're always cuddly ever chance you get you hold me... Weather we're at school, out on a date, or just hanging out!"Clare laughed.

"That is true!"Eli responded as he leaned down and kissed Clare on the lips.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?"The Short Haired Girl asked.

"Indeed I can't!The Goth Boy admitted as he smiled.

Clare smirked as she looked up at her Eli... She loved him so much.

"So I'm getting hungry hows about I make us dinner?"Clare added.

"Nope! I'll make dinner,"Eli responded as he let go of his Little Blue Eyes and got up.

"Are you sure? I can do it on my own ya know,"Clare sighed.

"I'm sure! Now you stay here I'll make you a surprise,"Eli replied.

"Eli... You don't have to do this! I can make us something,"The Blue-Eyed Teenager pointed out.

"I know, but I want to make you something special! So wait here!"The Black Haired boy responded as he left the room.

"Why does he always have to be such a gentlemen?"Clare thought as she laid her head back, on the back of the sofa and sighed.

* * *

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

Eli came back into the living room with two plates of freshly cooked salmon. He had found the good in Clare's

freezer and as soon as he saw it... Well he knew it was the perfect dinner!

He set the plates on the coffee table and then walked over to the Sofa, where Clare had fallen asleep... "God

she's too adorable when she sleeps,"The Goth Boy thought as he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

Clare awoke from the touch and yawned as her eyes opened.

"Come on, Blue Eyes! I made us a nice dinner!Eli smirked as he grabbed her left hand and helped her sit up.

"You cooked the salmon my parents were gonna make for dinner this weekend?!"Clare said in shock as she saw the two plates.

"Oh... My bad..."Eli responded slowly.

"It's fine! My parents can buy more!"Clare smiled.

"Good now then... Let's eat!"Eli added.

"Sounds good I'm starving!"The Short Haired girl said.

And with that the couple ate their dinner, talked, laughed, kissed and had a wonderful time!

Then later that night Eli and Clare went upstairs to cuddle and rest.

"Tonight was fun,"Clare said as her Eli pulled her into his arms as they laid on her bed.

"I agree,"Eli responded as he kissed his girl on the forehead and held her tight.

"I love you, My Eli,"The Blue-Eyed Girl added.

"I love you too, My Clare,"The Green-Eyed boy added back.

"You're mine Eli... All mine,"Clare yawned as her eyes started to close... Taking her into a deep sleep.

"And you're mine Clare, All mine,"Eli replied as he kissed Clare on the lips, and then fell asleep with his Blue Eyes wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**8D hehehehehhhe! Well I just had to write another one-shot for Eclare... Cause let's face it I love this couple to death. =w= Also I've been hearing things about Clare getting cancer and dying in season 13... And that some people watched the season 13 promo and saw some clips of funerals and stuff... But when I looked it up I found nothing about it... Anyways I really hope this cancer thing isn't true... Cause if Clare dies... I'll be sad, but anyways... Yeah!xD I worked hard on this so review?owo**


End file.
